Something Blue
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Last of the Something Series.  It's wedding day for Heath and Zeke. He has something old, something new, something borrowed, but what is his blue?  AU WWE; Zeke/Heath


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.****

********A/N: This is a gift to my friend, The Emce******e. This is the last installment of the Something Series. I hope y'all enjoy.  
><strong>

**Something Blue**

Heath stared at himself in the mirror. The white dress flowed out underneath his pectoral muscles. Intricate bead-work went from white to light blue and to dark blue all the way to the hem of the dress. The hem was done in a midnight blue beading. The back of the dress was plunged down to the mid of his back. His hair was straight and fell to his shoulders. He had a slight touch of make-up on.

Heath stood up and walked over the the window to stare out at the people. Justin knocked and came in.

"Hi," the South African greeted.

Heath smiled at his friend. "Hi."

"You nervous?"

"Very...but it'll pass."

Justin came up behind him and hugged his friend. "You look beautiful in your dress."

"You look hot in your suit."

Justin dressed in a white suit with a blue tipped rose pinned to his lapel.

A knock came to the door. "Heath?" Zeke called.

"You can't see me before the wedding, sweetie," Heath replied.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what, baby?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you. I know that your parents aren't here to share in this magical moment, but I am. I'm here and I'm not going any where. You have me until death do us part."

"Baby..." Heath went to the door. "I could kiss you right now."

"I want to kiss you right now as well," Zeke said. "I'll let you get ready."

"Okay."

…

Heath ran around the beach with a smile on his face. Zeke watched from his lounger. He subconsciously licked his lips. The ginger made his way back to his husband.

"I love this so much," Heath said as he climbed on top of his husband.

Zeke pecked the ginger's lips. "I'm glad."

Heath stared into Zeke's eyes and licked his lips.

"Oh...you ready for that?"

Zeke giggled and took off running to the door to their room. Zeke rolled his eyes and slowly followed. He got to the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Heath and grabbed him by the hips. He ground against the smaller man's ass.

"God, Zeke," Heath breathed.

The large black man smiled and turned his husband to face him. "You're so beautiful," Zeke said as he stared into Heath's eyes.

The ginger blushed and kissed his man. Zeke slowly danced them to the bed. He laid Heath down and stared at his clothed body: the buttoned up blue shirt and the white shorts.

"Zeke," Heath said. "Is anything wrong?"

The black man shook his head as he laid on top of his new husband. "You're just perfect." He moved his hand down the younger man's torso. "Too many clothes."

He unbuttoned the shirt to reveal hardened nipples. He tweaked Heath's left nub. The ginger bit the corner of his lip. Zeke lapped the right one before taking it into his mouth. Heath arched up. Zeke smiled as he scrapped his teeth over the nub. He made his way down and took Heath's short's off. He stared at the blue thong and quirked an eyebrow.

Heath went up onto his forearms and smiled. "What?"

"A thong? You hate thongs."

"Well, Evan and Alex suggested that I wear it for you. For our first time as husband and husband."

Zeke stared at him. "Evan and Alex?"

Heath nodded. "Evan's really kinky and Alex is really naughty."

Zeke laughed and stared at the bulge that strained to stay contained. He leaned forward and mouthed the engorged member through the thin fabric. He massaged Heath's thighs as his hands made their way to his hips. His fingers grabbed hold of the waistline. He twisted the material with his fingers before both sides broke. He pulled off the ruined thong and take his husband into his mouth.

"Shit!" Heath said. He tried hard to concentrate on anything but the awesome blow-job that he was getting. He did not want to explode right then and there.

He was soon flipped onto his stomach.

"Sweetheart, seeing you in that dress was one of the happiest moments in my life," Zeke said. "I had to restrain myself from just taking you right then and there."

Heath wiggled his ass against Zeke's groin. He wondered when his husband took off his pants but did not ask.

"I'm going to fuck you rough and dirty...and then make love to you for the rest of the night."

Heath groaned. It was rare for Zeke to take him without prep, but the ginger was some what prepared. He bit down onto the sheets and felt the tip of Zeke's cock push into him. Zeke breathed and pushed harder into him. Tears escaped Heath's shut eyes. Both men's breathing were labored.

"Move," Heath rasped out. "Move!"

Zeke smiled and pulled out before snapping his hips. Heath let out a yelp after each snapping. Soon, those yelps became moans. Zeke's sweat rained down onto Heath's back. The ginger came between his body and sheets. Zeke grunted and continued to pump until he stilled. He pulled out and wiped his brow with the back of his head. Heath rolled onto his back and smiled up at Zeke.

"Lay with me before we start again," Heath asked.

The black smiled and nodded. He held the smaller man into his arms.

"Something odd, something new, something borrowed, and something..." Heath raised his head, eyes scanning the floor until it fell onto the torn underwear, "blue."

Zeke laughed.

"What?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Heath lay his head back onto Zeke's chest. He blinked several times and stared his husband's penis. It slowly rose into full salute. He turned to look at Zeke.

"I can't help it. You look so delicious right now," the larger man defended.

Heath shook his head. "So...should I wear dresses from now on?"

Zeke thought a moment. "Once in awhile."

"Okay." He climbed on top and slowly sank down onto Zeke's member.

"What are you doing?"

"About to please my husband."

Zeke smiled. "I love the sound of that."

"What? Pleasing you?"

"No...my husband."

Heath leaned forward and kissed his husband.

They made love that night and the next morning and afternoon before stopping for a break. Heath was embraced protectively by his husband. Zeke studied the sleeping man. He kissed those pouty lips that he loved so much. He shifted around and got comfortable.

"You make me so happy and proud. I promise that I'll never let you down or hurt you or anything that will cause you harm or sadness," Zeke said. "I promise that I will do my best to make you happy. I love you, Heath Miller. I can't wait to start a family with you."

Heath smiled and kissed Zeke's chest.

Zeke chuckled and settled down. He stared at his husband's face before he fell asleep.

**~The End~**


End file.
